


Qasim

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Episode: s14e11 Willoughby, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Bishop asks for Torres instead of Reeves.





	Qasim

Nick clenched his fists walking through the hospital and up the elevator. He didn’t like hospitals, not one bit. Especially when someone he knew was in them.

“Duck?” Gibbs asked when they reached Ducky who immediately got up.

“Are the others coming?” Ducky asked, looking as if he aged 10 years since Nick had seen him last.

“They’re on their way.” Nick told him.

“Talk to us Duck.”

Ducky sighed. “I’m afraid the news is not good..the doctors managed to stop the bleeding, but Qasim was..without oxygen for too long."

Nick swallowed roughly, clenching his fists again. “What do you mean?”

“There’s no brain function.” Nick heard Gibbs sigh beside him. “The machines are keeping him alive now.” Ducky turned to look at him. “Eleanor was asking for you?”

Nick’s head snapped in his direction. “What? Me?”

“She didn’t say why.” Ducky gave his arm a pat before he went to sit back down, Gibbs following him after sending Nick a nod.

He didn’t know how he felt walking to Qasim’s room. But the second he saw Bishop..no, Ellie, it felt as if his heart was ripped from his chest. Ellie Bishop was someone who should _never_ look so sad and defeated.

“Ducky said you asked for me.” He said softly, closing the door behind him.

“Y-Yeah I…” Ellie cleared her throat. “I just needed someone who wouldn’t keep asking how I’m doing or if I needed anything.”

He only nodded. “There’s only one thing you need.”

Ellie looked at him. “Yeah...there is.”

“We’ll get Chen, Ellie.” Nick made sure to look right in her eyes as he said the words. “Whatever you decide to do, with or against Gibbs’ orders...I’m right behind you.”

“Do you really mean that?” She asked. A determined look filled her eyes. “Because I can’t promise I won’t…”

She didn’t have to finish the words for Nick to get it. She wanted revenge. And for that, she wouldn’t play by the rules.

“I mean it.”

“You could get in trouble.”

“My middle name is trouble.”

Ellie let out a small chuckle, her lips barely turning up but it was enough for him.

“Sit with me for a bit?” She asked, her voice soft.

Nick nodded and dragged the extra chair closer to her and sat down. He glanced at Qasim. If anyone deserved to be in his position, it was Nick. It wasn’t right that someone as kind as Qasim ended up like this while someone like _him_ who did terrible things no matter if it was for the job, was alive and perfectly well.

He promised himself right then in that hospital room that he would honor Qasim by making sure Ellie didn’t ruin herself or her life taking down Chen, by making sure Ellie lived her life after taking her time to grieve.


End file.
